Power factor correction (PFC) circuits have been widely adopted for performing AC-DC power conversion. Conventional PFC converters comprise a full-wave diode bridge rectifier connected to a boost circuit. Along the power delivery path (i.e., the path of current flow) from the AC power supply to the DC power supply, the current passes through two diodes while flowing through the bridge rectifier at the input stage and through another in the boost stage. Power loss associated with the diode voltage drop and current flowing through the diode is incurred for each of these three diodes, which sets a hard limit on the overall system efficiency.